Night Of The Strigoi
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: After Rose was taken to Dimitri's new Strigoi home, she was treated like something delicate, kept there to join their army. Shall she and Dimitri still have such a strong love, even after death?
1. Changing

The room I was in had everything that I could have ever wished for. I had feminine evening gowns, television twenty-four hours a day – which I enjoyed, despite the lack of English speaking channels. I even had Pizza on tap, so to speak. Yet, I wasn't completely satisfied.

I felt empty, almost like something was missing. I needed that space filling, and urgently.

I lay upon the luxury bed I had been awarded during my 'imprisonment', my hands running over the delicate creases within the silken dress I wore. There was something missing, yet I couldn't remember what it was. There was someone out there depending on me, I think. I couldn't remember anything. My head was a blur of images of him.

Dimitri.

He was all I could remember, all my mind could focus on. My body craved the next time that he would come to see me, bite me again and fill me with bliss.

I rolled over onto my stomach, kicking my feet into the air and admiring my nails. There was something oh-so fascinating about those little pieces of enamel. There was one missing, on my right hand. How had I lost that one? Had I been in a fight recently?

My brow furrowed as I made a futile attempt to dig into the darkest crevices of my memory. Something fuzzy and unclear began to surface.

Was it a fight I was thinking of?

I shook my head. It couldn't have been real, I must have dreamt that bit, but it still didn't explain as to why I had a nail missing. I couldn't remember any pain from ripping it. In fact, I couldn't remember any pain at all.

It was weird, outside of this room, there appeared to be nothing in my memory. I must have got there somehow, I just couldn't remember for the life of me. There must have been something beforehand, there had to be. I was sure of it. I couldn't live my life forgetting every incident after they happened. Maybe I was suffering from some form of Amnesia. That would explain everything.

I wondered how long it would take for me to remember everything again, rolling on my back and beginning to count to imaginary stars on the ceiling. I continued to ponder the thought of Amnesia. How long did it take for you remember those sorts of things? It might have been a possibility that it never happened, my memories would stay lost and forgotten forever. Now, that would have been a sad thought. To never remember the childhood that I'd had.

Did I have a childhood? Who were my parents?

There was a clicking at the door as the combination was entered.

I quickly sat upright on the bed, ridged with excitement at the thought of getting my daily fix from Dimitri. "Dimitri?" I said through an enormous beam as the door slowly opened.

Disappointment sunk in as the person who entered the room was in fact Inna, and not Dimitri as I had so hoped.

She settled a plate onto the table in front of the television before starting to tip-toe out of the room again.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

She continued to walk towards to door, acting as though I hadn't even spoken to her.

I leapt off the bed and staggered over to her. My legs felt like jelly and appeared to be refusing the orders that my brain was giving them. "Tell me where he is, Inna," I demanded in a hushed voice.

This time, she stared into my eyes, standing still for a few seconds and grimacing before walking out of the door and locking it behind her.

I pulled a face towards where I guessed her back would have been on the other side of the door. I was getting sick and tried of just how rude she was being. I felt like throwing every available object in her direction in an attempt to knock her unconscious.

I stomped over to the settee to glare at what had been left for me upon the plate. It was a slice of Pizza, again. I sat down and picked up the flimsy piece of bread, admiring it from every angle, in a way similar to looking for impurities. I took a bite from it and chewed aggressively. Even my favourite food couldn't make me feel better.

I didn't just want to see Dimitri, I craved his attention. I appeared to be addicted to him. Nothing else would function within my mind. My current life was centred round this obsession and addiction. I wouldn't even have been there if it wasn't for him.

I threw the less than half eaten Pizza slice onto the plate again, took hold of the remote and began to flick through the channels. The stream of colours flashed before my eyes, moulding into a sheet of confusion. How long had it been since he'd last come to see me? It must have been less than two days, but it felt like months, maybe even years had passed since I'd seen those eyes stare into mine, drink the blood from my neck and take away my pain. Take it away forever, my mind was made up, I knew what I wanted now.

My foot kicked out, hitting the table and almost tipping, my food and drink spilling on the floor. My stomach growled in protest as I left the food. Mouth ran dry as I stared at the water splattered over the wooden floor. I didn't care for nutrients, sustaining my life wasn't something I wished to do unless it was for him. If he wasn't there, then I didn't want to thrive. I wanted to see him, I needed to see him. To touch him, feel his hair beneath my fragile fingers.

Hunger began to claw away at my stomach, forcing awkward and strangled grumbles to emit into the air around me. My hands clasped over my stomach as a severe griping pain exploded in my stomach. My eyes fell to the floor at the same time my knees and hands met the unforgiving wooden planks. I crawled towards the upturned Pizza and took it within my hands. I had forgotten how long it had been since I had taken up this futile hunger strike to see Dimitri, but it was certainly a long enough time for me to be on the verge of starving.

I delicately removed the fluff from the cheese topping before shovelling it into my mouth greedily, savouring ever bite as though it would be my last.

The combination on the door clicked open a few hours later.

I almost jumped up from my position on the settee and threw myself into his arms as he entered the room. "You've returned!" I screamed with ecstasy, nuzzling my face against his chest.

"I have," He replied, in that monotone Strigoi voice he was now using.

"I never thought you would," I whimpered, sounding a lot weaker than I should have done, I would never have been that weak before, would I? My mind was still a scramble. I couldn't concentrate on anything but him now that he was in such a close proximity.

"I had to return sometime," He said, lifting my body off the floor and carrying me to the bed, "My need to blood it too great to leave you forever."

As I was laid back upon the mattress, I whispered to him. "I have decided. I want to join you, to be with you forever."

A smile that seemed out of place on his face suddenly emerged. "I knew it wouldn't take you long. Power and immortality draws us all in," He took hold of my head and pulled me closer to him.

I stared into those familiar brown eyes, now tinged with a ring of red. Eyes red for blood, for passion, for lust, and for love – I saw love within those eyes, a love that was only for me. I felt my cheeks stretch as I returned his smile. "Dimitri, I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, teeth sunk into my neck, penetrating the skin, snapping the veins in two. My heart began to pump hard, pushing blood out through the injured flesh into the open air around me. The room swam around me, all the colours merging and becoming one hazy blur. "I – I love you…" I managed to whisper, hoping he would hear my cry.

"Would you die for me?" He asked whilst his face began to swim in front of me.

"Yes…" I croaked, the pain in my neck growing agonisingly strong.

"Good," His teeth ripped at some skin upon his arm, and then he began to lower it towards my face, "because you're about to." With that, the area of torn skin was pushed to my mouth, causing warm liquid to trickle between my lips and into my mouth.

I gasp and tried to breathe. The more I struggled, the faster the liquid flowed. The salty and metallic compound slid down my throat, burning all over on the way down.

Eventually, the wound was removed and began I cough and splutter. My body was convulsing and praying for sleep, my eyelids becoming lined with lead.

"Sleep now, Roza," Dimitri's strangely soothing voice whispered.

My eyelids dropped, completely obscuring my vision with darkness. As I fell deeper and deeper into sleep, I could hear muffled shouts and screams around me. Smashes and crashes, as items were thrown around the room I was dying in. In death, I was defenceless, but in the 'afterlife', I would be their last defence.

_I couldn't believe that there weren't more of these out there already, but hey, more reason for me to write one. Please review and give me you're opinions. Thank you for reading. _


	2. Adjusting

I slowly began to open my eyes, for them to be attacked by pure darkness. It took them a few seconds to adjust, longer than I was used to, my dhampir senses should have kicked in by now to make me wide awake and alert…

But nothing like that happened.

I rolled over onto my stomach, agony rippling through my body with the slightest of movement. When I had finally completed this simple task, I stared around at the room before me. The TV was smashed, screen down onto the floor. Settee cushions shredded with the stuffing strewn everywhere. The wardrobe was also upturned, with my clothes ripped, placed here, there and everywhere. The whole room had been savage, reminiscent of a bomb site.

"… And I wasn't invited…" I croaked, thinking about how much fun it would be to have been a part of this carnage. A fight must have taken place, and I wanted in. I wanted to cause upset, damage and distress. I wanted to participate in violence and destruction. I wanted to kill.

The pain seemed to disappear as soon as the thought entered my head, bloodlust took over. All I could think of was blood, pumping through the veins of mere mortals, spilling from their delicate bodies into my mouth and fulfilling my dire hunger.

I staggered round the near black room, weaving broken shards of glass to reach the door, where the combination pad had been smashed to smithereens. My hands clasped the trashed piece of metal and wire, turning it over and over in my hands, studying the damage done to it. _'Interesting…' _I thought, clenching my hand into a fist, almost ripping the wires from the wall and watching to sparks dance through the air. At first, it began as an almost silent chuckle, my lips not even moving, then I let a snigger mingle through the air around me, until finally, a guffaw of pleasure was ripped from my mouth. It was an amazing feeling, the electricity pumping through my body, similar to the buzz of adrenaline, only more intense. And the best part was… I _couldn't _die from it. I would be able to stand here, feeling the amazing pleasure of true sparks under my skin, and never feel the pain.

I clenched my fist tighter, digging my fingernails into the circuit boards, listening intently as crackles filled my ears. I continued to laugh; it made me feel so powerful, to see my hand squeezing the electricity out of this machine.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice said from behind the broken door.

I knew who it was immediately. There was no need for them to reveal themselves. "Dimitri?"

He stepped into the room with such grace and elegance that it astounded me. It was as though I could see him with new eyes. Every movement he made was crystal clear. It was like the upgrade from a standard TV to High-Definition.

"I am," I eventually replied.

His laugh sounded hollow and emotionless, but I seemed to like it all the same. "It takes a short while to adjust, but soon you'll enjoy it as much as I do." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me over towards the bed. The déjà vu of this moment was immensely strong within my psyche.

I managed to shake it off by the time he'd laid me down on the soft covers. "Dimitri, I want to drink. I want to kill," I mumbled before he pressed his lips to mine.

He made a sound similar to growl before replying to me, "We will, but I want this first." His hands firmly took hold of my buttocks and thrust my pelvis against him with brute force.

I took in the smell of his skin, the sound of the cars outside and the texture of his lips all with great detail. These new senses were amazing and I loved every second of their intensity. I caressed his tongue with mine and caused a massive shiver to ripple through my body as I felt each and every single one of his taste buds against my own.

His hand forced itself into my hair and almost pulled it from its roots and he continued to kiss me until it felt like my mouth was being crushed underneath his kiss.

My body was quick to respond. My legs had already trapped his abdomen in a vice grip between my thighs. My hands had balled themselves into fists and gripped the back of his shirt so tightly that the fabric tore beneath my fingers. I relieved his back of the thin, white material and let it drop somewhere on the floor below.

His lips moved hungrily from her lips to her neck – reinstating my feeling of déjà vu – then his hand took a firm hold of the top of my low-cut dress and pulled. The flimsy silk was no match for his strong hand and a panel down the front was ripped out with the greatest of ease. After his lips moved further and further down my body, my underwear swiftly followed the shred of silk onto the floor. His lips continued to move further down my body to the inside of my thighs and kissed up and down that small area.

I began to breathe heavily as I watched him, a warm sensation pooled between my legs as my anticipation grew and my patience became shorter. "Pleasure me," I begged.

A sharp bite to the thigh was apparently the reply that he was going to give me. He didn't speak any words and spoke only with his actions, starting with sliding his tongue up my thigh and onto my groin.

I let my back arch and my eyes close. My breathing was becoming deeper and harder to control.

Once he'd plunged his tongue into me, I lost all control over my breathing and the sounds that were being emitted from my mouth. I gripped the bed sheets and heard the fabric rip the same way that the fabric of Dimitri's shirt had done. I guess I didn't know my own strength yet.

Just as I was reaching my climax, he withdrew his tongue. He swallowed hard and licked his lips with a look of hunger in his eyes where the red circle had grown bigger with his pupils' dilation. He slowly undid his belt and flies, never taking his eyes off me. "Take your dress off," He instructed.

I obeyed without even giving it a second thought and slipped off what was left of the silk dress I had been wearing. I lay before him and waited for him to finish his teasing. I wanted to beg for him to take me like he had in that dull memory of when I was a dhampir. I wanted him to make me feel a pleasure so intense that I would remember it throughout the entirety of my immortal life. There was one major thing different about this experience to the first. The lust I felt, it was as though it completely ruled me. The weak and pitiful love that I had felt for him during our first time was gone. There was no need for love – there was no place for love in the life of a Strigoi, only lust.

"Turn over, onto your hands and knees."

Again I obeyed him almost mindlessly.

He spread my legs wider and then gripped onto my hips tightly.

I gasped at the force of his first thrust, and continued to moan a little louder with each thrust after.

His nails scratched all over the naked skin of my back as his hands made his way up to my hair where they gripped once again and pulled so hard, I thought I was going to gain a bald spot. He began to make noises similar to that of a growl, and I could only assume that this meant he was enjoying himself as much as I was.

It only made me moan louder. I could feel the violent shiver getting ready to ripple through my body as I began to reach my climax for the second time. My throat was becoming raw and my lungs were on the verge of collapse after I had finally finished screaming in pleasure. I tried so hard to catch my breath, but had it knocked out of my when Dimitri pushed my face-first down onto the bedding.

I heard the sound of his flies being fastened again shortly before he spoke. "You wanted to kill."

"Yes, I do!" I gasped and turned to look at him. I'd suddenly remembered that thirst for blood that I had had as soon as I had awoken. I wanted to taste the fear of a Moroi as I penetrated their skin and caused their blood to fill my throat. "I want it so badly," I crawled over to him with a new found speed that would have shocked me in a non-dazed state, "I _need_ it!"

The buckle on his belt was fastened again. "It has only just become dark enough for us to venture outside," His eyes drifted to the ripped fabric that was strewn in various places upon the floor, "get dressed, and we shall hunt."

A deep chuckled rippled through my larynx. "Thank you," I basically purred before scattering kisses over Dimitri's shoulder. Imagining draining my victim almost turned me on as much as the previous act had.

"It's obvious you're young," He grumbled, "you're emotions are still intact."

_AN: "Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it and that the long wait was worth it! Please, leave your feedback. __"_


End file.
